Golden Sun
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Quatra's twin sisters decides to come for a visit, bringing her two best friends with her. Just one problem, they have history with two of the pilots. And a new war is starting.....HQ, UM, RD, and Lita will be in here too.
1. Default Chapter

Angel: Hi all. I got a challenge from a review. I hope she likes it. So ya, I don't own sm or gw. So enjoy. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
  
  
"Good morning." Usagi said walking into the kitchen. She smiled at her big sisters as she sat down with five of them.  
  
"I wonder if Quatra will come visit soon?" Ira sighed. "He's been gone for so long.  
  
"Ya." Usa said. She poured herself a cup of tea and looked at Ira. "You know, why don't we visit him?"  
  
"Great idea, but no." Cassia said. (An: I have no idea what all the sisters are named so I'm going to make some up.)  
  
"Why not?" Usa asked.  
  
"Listen sister, you can go but we're not. We need to stay and make sure everything will be alright here." Candy said brushing ice blonde hair from her eyes.  
  
Serena nodded and got up to go pack. ~I know they all hate me. They blame me for mother's death. I sometimes think their right~ She sighed and closed her bedroom door.  
  
"I know what I'll do. I'll call Taru and Rei!" Her friends she'd met when she was ten. Usagi had been playing ball with her twin brother and she'd accidentally throw it to hard. It had landed in the garden of a church garden. There she'd seen a young girl playing with what seemed to be her brother. The brother had gone inside and the girl sat herself down and started to weed the garden. Usa had gone to the girls asking if she'd seen the ball, the girl introduced herself as Hotaru. She hadn't given a last name. 'If anything, I'd call myself Hotaru Maxwell because I don't know it.' Hotaru had said.  
  
They'd become great friends and spent a lot of time together. A year later Hotaru had shown up on her doorstep crying. Her brother, and the nuns were all dead. Even Father Maxwell she'd said. So Hotaru had stayed with the Winner family growing up with Usa. Now she lived in an apartment and spent every moment available searching for any family she might have. But still she'd not found anyone. The weirdest thing about Hotaru, were her eyes. They were deep violet, and they were deep. Like they went on for eternity. The other friend had also grown up with them, Rei Chang. She was a Chinese orphan who had been sent here for protection. She lived with Hotaru in her apartment.  
  
So Usagi went to her dresser and pulled a bunch of things out. Packing quickly, she hurried out with two suitcases full of stuff. Usa said goodbye to her sisters and left. She got into her car and drove off towards to her friend's place. She got out and walked to the door. She knocked lightly and heard running towards the door. "Hi Usa-chan." Hotaru greeted.  
  
"Hi Taru. Will you get packed and come with me to visit my brother?"  
  
"I suppose." Hotaru said blushing. She'd had a crush on Usa's brother since she'd turned ten. Now at 18 she still liked him and she hadn't even seen him for three years. "I'll tell Rei. Come in." She said. 


	2. Thinking About Our Past

Angel: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja ne.  
  
Sage: And she doesn't own any anime.  
  
Duo: Nope.  
  
Angel: Hey, since when did you help with disclaimers Duo?  
  
Duo: Since now.  
  
  
  
Rei slid on her jeans and a red dragon shirt with Chinese lettering that read 'lady of the dragon'. Coming out of her room with three bags packed full, she came to stand next to her friend Usa. They were almost ready to leave except for Hotaru who was making them some travel snacks. The phone rang, and Rei ran to get it. When she came back she had a sad look on her face. "That was Ruby Road, I'm fired." She sighed.  
  
"You're fired?" Hotaru said coming out with a small bag of food. She handed it Usagi and picked up her two bags.  
  
"Yes. For not being able to come every day. Isn't that stupid." Rei rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "We're out of here."  
  
"Come on then. I'm tired of being in this place." Usa said.  
  
The three girls left to drive to the spaceport. "Quatra is on L2. He's staying there with a bunch of friends." Usa explained.  
  
"So how long are we staying?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Until we feel like leaving." They all laughed.  
  
The spaceport wasn't far and soon they were there. "I sort of forgot something." Usagi murmured as they headed to the check in desk.  
  
"And that would be?" Rei questioned.  
  
"To get tickets."  
  
"Nani?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I don't usually do stuff like ordering tickets." Usa explained.  
  
"Alright, let's go over to those chairs. Cover me, k?" Hotaru said. They headed to the chairs and Hotaru sat down while her friends stood around her. Opening her laptop she logged onto the computer network where the spaceport kept its files. "Don't even ask where I learned this." In a few minutes she'd gotten tickets for first class and paid for it.  
  
"What'd you do?" Rei asked.  
  
"I went into classified files where they always keep extra files. My friends when I was younger was a computer expert. He taught me and my brother it." She sighed thinking of her past. "So now we just go to the desk and check in."  
  
The three girls got everything cleared and hurried to catch their flight. It would take an hour to get to L2, and then they'd have to find Usagi's brother.  
  
On the way Rei thought about her past. The mother and father she'd loved and lost, her older brother who'd been there for her, and her sister in law, who had been her only friend. Now that peace came, so did the end of most pain. But Rei still felt the loss of her family greatly. Not as much as her friend though.  
  
Hotaru's eyes became tear filled. She'd never met her parents. Since she was two, she'd lived at an orphanage, her brother was her only family or friend. Then at three, the orphanage had been destroyed. They'd fled, and ended up in an abandoned building. The orphans had lived there until they were five, Solo was their leader. Oz had attacked and they'd fled. Then she and her brother had lived at a church. That was to destroyed to, and her brother with it. So she was left alone.  
  
Serena had lost her father and mother too, but not at such a young age. She hadn't lost that much, but still felt pain. Her sisters blamed her for her mother's death, so she'd never been liked. Her brother was her only companion, but he'd left to train. She knew exactly what it was he'd left to train for. But she was not to mention it. The only other people that knew he was a Gundam pilot were her friends, Taru and Rei.  
  
Since they'd met, they'd all been the best of friends. Quatra had come with them on some adventures, been like a big brother to them all. Well to Hotaru, he'd been her crush and love interest. Rei hid a smile and glanced at her two friends. Usagi was sleeping peacefully and Hotaru was drawing. Rei looked down at the picture, two boys and a girl. "Who are they?"  
  
"My brother, my friend Solo, and me. When we were younger."  
  
"Solo?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, he's the one that taught me computers. I was young, but still I learned. He also gave me my name. Until my brother and I met him, we were just faces with no identities. I called him Shini, because he insisted he was the god of death. He called me Shi. Then Solo gave us names. Hotaru and Duo. Maxwell was the name of a church that I lived in." Hotaru let a small smile touch her face, "I miss my brother."  
  
"I miss mine to." Rei looked back out the window, and then closed her eyes.  
  
'We are now arriving at colony L2 please buckle your belts and stand by to port.' The woman's voice came over the speaker. Hotaru reached over and woke Usagi. "We're docking."  
  
"Time to see my brother." Usa yawned. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees us." 


	3. Dragon's Song

Angel: Well here's the next chapter.  
  
Sage: She doesn't own sm.  
  
Duo: Or gw.  
  
Yaten: She doesn't own anything.  
  
Angel: Wonderful, thanks you guys.  
  
Duo: Welcome.  
  
Angel: At least I have you all to glomp!  
  
  
  
Usagi slow stepped up to the door. "I'm so nervous. I haven't seen him in so long." She giggled shyly. Knocking she stepped back and waited. Rei and Hotaru stood behind her, which gave her confidence to not turn and run.  
  
The door opened and a man with long blonde hair stood there. He had blue eyes, and for a moment, Usagi was speechless. "Um... ah... I..."  
  
"We're looking for Quatra." Rei spoke up.  
  
"He's in the back. Come in." The man said.  
  
Rei gave her friends a look. "I have a feeling this is not totally going to be another boring family reunion."  
  
Hotaru grabbed Usagi's arm and dragged her inside. They followed the blonde inside and to a living room. Five guys sat around doing various things. One was reading, he had brown hair that defied gravity and green eyes. Another was typing vigorously at a laptop; he had wild brown hair and blue eyes. Hotaru spotted Quatra right away, and felt herself flush.  
  
Rei let a grin slide onto her face as she spotted a guy with long chestnut hair and violet eyes. The last had just walked through a door so they didn't get a good look at him. "Quatra?" said the man who Usagi had been going ga ga over.  
  
Quatra looked up and found himself face to face with three girls. "Usagi?"  
  
"Hi Q." She grinned back peeling her eyes off of tall, bright, and gorgeous. "Glad to see me?"  
  
"Hai." Quatra got up and hugged her. Turning to his friends he spoke. "Everyone, this is my sister Usagi. And her friends." He smiled at Rei and Hotaru. "The girl with the braid (an: Taru now has hair that reaches her but. She usually wears it in a braid) is Hotaru. And the other one is Rei. She wears her hair down."  
  
Duo froze. "Did you say Hotaru?" He slowly rose.  
  
Hotaru looked over at him. "D... Duo?" She said. A shocked expression graced her face. She saw black then dropped into a dead faint. Quatra was close enough to catch her.  
  
"Duo, you know Hotaru?" Quatra asked, scooping her up and bringing her to the catch.  
  
"Hai. She's my sister." After saying thus, he fainted too. Everyone in the room stared at the two fainted people.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Rei said. "Hi to whoever the rest of you are." She raised a brow.  
  
"Oh yes. This is Trowa." Quatra pointed to the bang man. "The fainted guy is Duo. I can't believe I never asked if there was any relation between them. They both have the same last name." He glanced at the girl now on the couch. "Heero is the one at the laptop. He doesn't trust easy. The blonde next to you is Millardo. And you just missed Wufei."  
  
"Wufei Chang?" Rei asked surprised.  
  
"Hai." The one called Heero said. "How did you know?"  
  
"I…" Rei decided not to explain and took leave of the room. She walked out the same door in which Wufei had left.  
  
Murmuring something about injustice and he has no honor, she walked to a balcony. There, Wufei stood in a fighting stance, sword draw. "You!" Rei shouted at him.  
  
He spun around and looked at the woman standing there.  
  
"You're alive." Wufei said, his eyes wide.  
  
"But your not. You never will be. You disgraced my family. You have no right to call yourself a Chang." She spun on her heel and marched out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here is the next chapter. Did you like it? You'll find out next time what's with the whole Rei thing. It's a big explanation, so be prepared. Ja ne minna-san! 


	4. I Am No Disgrace

Angel: I don't own anything.  
  
Sage: nope  
  
Angel: And I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.  
  
Sage: yep  
  
Angel: And could someone hurt Sage?  
  
Sage: yep… wait! No!  
  
Duo: Ha… She got you good.  
  
Angel: Bishi! *glomps*  
  
Yaten: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
"I am no disgrace!" Wufei called after her. Rei spun around and glared at him.  
  
"Your not? You are! You left us! Your family in search of your wife, and once you found her dead, you didn't even search for the rest of us!" Rei growled. "You left us! I waited for you to rescue me. To come and safe me! But you never did. I finally gave up hope that my big brother was never coming back. That he died, but then I came here and now…. You're alive. No, but you're not. Not to me. You died the day you left me and the rest of our family. I hated you for your death. Blamed you for leaving us, and I was right, you did leave us." Rei growled then walked to him and smacked him across the face. "I hate you." She whispered then walked away.  
  
Wufei watched her go, "I am a disgrace to my clan." He whispered. "I failed my family." He turned and walked back outside.  
  
  
  
**Back in the living room**  
  
  
  
Heero glared at the blonde girl that sat next to Quatra. She was explaining how Rei and Hotaru had come to live with her. And why they were there. "I'm glad to see you Usagi, but I wish you would have warned me." Quatra said. He smiled at his twin and she grinned right back.  
  
"I missed you Q." Usagi said. She hugged him. "And I can't wait till Taru wakes up. Rei and Hotaru still have family alive! I'm so happy for them." As if on cue, Hotaru moaned from the couch and opened her violet eyes. Quatra walked over to her and stood just above her.  
  
"Welcome back Hotaru." Quatra said. She smiled back.  
  
"I had the strangest dream." Hotaru said. "I saw my brother, and he was alive."  
  
"He is." Usagi said. She pointed to the still form next to her. Hotaru glanced at the man.  
  
"Oh My God." She murmured then fainted again.  
  
"Well she's interesting." Heero said. He had finally gotten up and came to stand by Usagi. "I'm surprised that she's not more like Duo. At least what I've seen so far."  
  
(An: Heero talks more, he's more human now. It's a fic, so sue me. Wait, don't really.)  
  
"Millardo? Could you show Usako to one of the extra rooms?" Quatra asked. He slid his arms under Hotaru and gently lifted her petite form into his arms. "I'll take Hotaru to another, and Heero will you find Miss Rei?" Quatra asked. Trowa still silent as ever left to go fix dinner for everyone. Millardo being a gentleman led Usagi upstairs with Quatra behind him carrying the black haired woman.  
  
Heero found Rei looking pissed and decided to leave her be. He went to find Wufei instead. Rei stormed into the living room and found only the sleeping Duo there. He was waking up as she entered. "Who are you?" He said.  
  
"I'm Rei Chang." She said.  
  
"Hi, Duo Maxwell." He said sitting up. "I think I might have been dreaming but I thought my sister was here."  
  
"She is." Rei smiled at him. "I think she's with the others, where ever that is. Or maybe laying down, she fainted too."  
  
"Too?" Duo said. "I FAINTED!!!!!!!" He shouted. Rei laughed at him, as the started raving about him never fainting. "I the great god of death do not faint!"  
  
Rei grinned, "Your like your sister in that. She calls herself the goddess of death."  
  
"Really, then she's definitely real. Wanna help me find her?" He asked. Rei nodded and the two walked towards the stairs. 


	5. Waking, Seeing, Glaring, Going

Angel: Koben was!  
  
Sage: Hi.  
  
Yaten: She doesn't own sm or gw.  
  
Duo: Or us three.  
  
Angel: Don't you love bishi! *glomps all of them*  
  
Sage: Ja ne  
  
Angel: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "How long have I been out?" She murmured to herself recalling the events that occurred in the living room. She was in a bedroom, whose she didn't know. But from the looks, it seemed to be Quatra's, plus the fact that he was sleeping in a chair next to her. His blonde hair was tousled and gave him a boyish look, one she'd always loved.  
  
Blue eyes opened and looked sleepily up at her. "You're awake." He mumbled sitting up straight. "Quite a long nap you took." He grinned at her.  
  
Lazily she got up and out of the bed. Then she saw what she was wearing, a pair of boxers and her bra. She flushed and dived back to the bed. "Um... I'm gonna guess these are not mine." She said.  
  
Quatra laughed, "They're Duo's." He chuckled throwing her a shirt from the table next to him.  
  
"Oh. Is he here?"  
  
"Hai." Quatra stood. "I'll go get him."  
  
Quatra left quietly with one final glance at Hotaru. Something about her made him want to stand and stare at her image forever. And she looked so cute sitting in the huge bed with her hair mused up, pieces flying around her face. Her eyes were sleepy and filled with lazy dreams still in them. Her cheeks were flushed, and her shirt or Duo's rather, was hiked up to just below her breast.  
  
Blushing lightly, Quatra hurried out of the room. He rushed to find Duo, and get back to Hotaru. 'No. Must see Usagi first, she is my sister.' Sighing he found his way into the living room.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai?" Duo looked up from the book he was reading. (An: Duo? Book? Couldn't be could it?)  
  
"Hotaru's awake."  
  
"Nani? She is!" Duo stood and hurried to find his sister. "Q?" He turned to Quatra.  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"It had to be only two hours after I'd let you take over watching her." He chuckled.  
  
"Maxwell." Wufei growled.  
  
"Hai Wu-man?"  
  
"Maxwell, go see your sister before I kill you."  
  
"K, Wu-man!" Duo ran as fast as he could, just missing the book thrown at his head.  
  
Reaching the room he threw open the door. Hotaru still sat on the bed, now looking out the window.  
  
"Taru!" Duo said diving onto the bed.  
  
Hotaru squealed and threw her arms around her brother. "Duo!"  
  
They hugged fiercely for a few minutes then someone gagged from near the door. The siblings turned and found Wufei and Quatra both staring at them.  
  
"Maxwell, I hate to burst your bubble but Yuy wants us in the Library."  
  
"Alright." Duo said getting up. He reached his hand out to his sister. "You coming."  
  
"Hai." She placed her hand in Duo's and he pulled her up. "Thanks."  
  
Quatra sighed and watched them walk out of the room together. A pang of emotion ran through his body. A small frown appeared on his face as Hotaru clung onto Duo. Hand in hand, 'Duo's lucky, but that should be me. Wait! No, she's his sister. Must stay in control.'  
  
********************  
  
In the library Heero, Trowa, and Millardo sat around a table. (An: Yes it is strange that Milli hangs out w/ them. But think of this house has a recreational place for the Preventers.)  
  
Usagi jumped up from her seat near Millardo and ran to hug Quatra. He hugged back trying to get his mind back on track.  
  
Rei looked up at them and sighed. She sent a glare at Wufei then brought her attention to Duo. A small smile etched onto her face. Looking at Hotaru, she raised a brow. Hotaru looked back with a huge smile on her face. She winked at her friend, catching the stare at her brother.  
  
"Quatra, I suggest that you relocate these woman to somewhere else." Heero said.  
  
"It's okay Heero, they know about everything." Quatra said. Heero shot a look at the girls and sighed.  
  
"Fine, we have a new mission." He glared at Duo. "We have to go the Peacecraft Academy and watch Relena." Duo started to snicker, and then broke out into huge gales of laughter.  
  
"Duo, I will kill you." Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Heero.  
  
"Do not threaten my ne-chan." She growled. (An: I think that means brother. If it's not, please tell me.)  
  
Heero growled right back at her and they both engaged in a staring contest. Now Heero would have usually have won, but Hotaru did something that he didn't expect. She smiled. Heero blinked then stormed out of the room.  
  
Duo laughed and hugged Hotaru. "You go girl." He laughed.  
  
Quatra looked at the door that Heero had just left. He still had his arm around Usagi but she slipped from it when she saw Millardo get up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." He said.  
  
"Can I go?" Usagi asked.  
  
Millardo glanced at her and gave her a curt nod. Usagi kissed Quatra's cheek and hurried after him. Duo finally stopped laughing and picked Hotaru up, swinging her into his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna take you to dinner." He said.  
  
"I'd love that." Hotaru giggled.  
  
Rei sighed wishing she had a brother. But the man who used to be stood in the room.  
  
"Wufei." She said.  
  
"What?" He said, his eyes darkening.  
  
"I want to talk." She said. "And I want you to prove yourself as my brother. I miss him." She admitted. Wufei nodded and followed her out of the room.  
  
Now all that was left was Quatra and Trowa. "You like Duo's sister." He stated. Quatra sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes I do. I liked her since she first moved in with us. But I kept telling myself she was my sister's friend, and I would hurt her if I tried anything besides being friends." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked to the window. "I just hope I can survive this mission. Especially since they'll probably go with us." 


	6. The Challenge

Angel: Looki! I gots lots of reviews.  
  
Sage: Ga! She's turning into one of them.  
  
Duo: One of who?  
  
Sage: *shutters* Them.  
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
Sage: No not okay. She's… she's… a writer!  
  
Duo: *sweat drops* Is that all?  
  
Sage: All? ALL? IS THAT ALL? ARE YOU MAD MAN?  
  
Angel: No. He's kawaii! *glomps Duo*  
  
Duo: Since I'm the only sane one, which isn't saying much, here's the fic.  
  
An: Okay here's an actually note from me to you. Lol… I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. It's so awesome to know people actually enjoy reading my fics. Please keep doing so cause I'm lovin what you all are saying. Well anywase, SINCE YOU ALL ARE SOOOOOOOO NICE, here's the next chapter on the same day as my last post. Ja ne minna-san.  
  
  
  
Hotaru and Duo got done with lunch and headed back to the base. (An: Sorry but I don't want to talk about the lunch. They talked about their pasts is all, Duo telling about his missions and Hotaru about her life with the Winners.)  
  
Duo jumped off his motorcycle. (An: gotta love those darn things) Hotaru took a tentive step off. "I'm not sure how you ever got a license Duo. That was scary."  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad." Duo countered. Hotaru shook her head and giggled. "I gotta go check Death Scythe Hell, cause he needs a tune up. If ya wanna come you can?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll check him out later. I want a hot cup of tea and nice couch to curl up on. I still haven't registered this as real." She sighed and watched as Duo winked, turned, and headed into a secret entrance.  
  
Hotaru entered the house and found her way to the kitchen. Searching through the cupboards she crinkled her nose. "Now where do they keep the tea bags?"  
  
"Up." A voice said behind her.  
  
Hotaru spun around to find Heero standing there. "Oh. It's you."  
  
He snorted and walked over to her. Reaching around her he opened a cupboard and took out a box of tea bags. "Here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you so hard and cold?"  
  
Heero blinked. No one had ever actually asked him that question. He knew everyone wondered it, but they never said a word. She apparently did. Maybe it had something to do with the relation to Duo. That must be it, he decided.  
  
"I'm not human." He stated. "I have no emotions. There for I do not need to be warm and friendly. I don't even know how."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Maybe I can help you become human. I don't have many friends either. But we can be friends. Can't we?"  
  
They had had a glaring match, she had smiled, and then he'd left. Yet this time he didn't run from her hopeful smile. "I suppose I need a friend too." He admitted before turning away.  
  
She grinned at his back. 'I have a brother, a crush, and a new friend!' she turned and took out a cup, then filled it with water. "Wait make that crush into love. I really love him, don't I?" She sighed thinking of Quatra. "To bad he doesn't love me in return."  
  
Quatra stood still. He had come in just as Heero was leaving. 'She loves him?' Turning away he hurried from the room, hoping not to get caught. If he had stayed just one moment longer he would have heard her say,  
  
"I wish Quatra would notice me."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(With Milli And Usagi.)  
  
"Hey Millardo?"  
  
"Yes Miss Winner?"  
  
"Um… Can I ask you something?" Usagi bit her lip.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you with the pilots and not your sister?"  
  
"I am needed here, for missions. My sister doesn't need me interfering in her life. I love her, she loves me, and it's just that she doesn't need me to be the protective older brother that I am."  
  
"Oh." Serena said. "Why didn't you defend her when Heero sort of insulted her?"  
  
"He didn't. She's in love with him, and Duo finds very funny. I feel bad for Heero, even though my sister has matured she hasn't given up chasing him."  
  
"Wow. I'd wish I could have that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some one that truly loves me."  
  
Millardo for the first time really looked at the girl that followed him. But she wasn't a little girl she was a woman. "I think we should head back."  
  
"Hai." Usagi agreed. On the way, Millardo studied her. She was gorgeous, and he didn't like the feelings that were making their way into him. 'Dear lord help me.'  
  
*********************************************  
  
(Wufei and Rei)  
  
"This is unfair!" Wufei shouted at his sister.  
  
"I never said it would be."  
  
Rei had Wufei tied to a chair in the middle of a field, with pink bows in his now braided hair. Rei stood on one end of the field with a balloon filled with pink paint in her had and more besides her.  
  
"You have to make it out of those ropes, across the field and to me, then we can battle to see if you're worthy."  
  
He grunted and looked at the worst part of this 'game', the video camera. Before he could reach her he had to get past it and a bunch of land mines set between them. He glared at his sister and frowned deeply.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Tisk tisk. You better get started."  
  
Rei set the timer. "Oh and you have to reach me before the timer goes of in five minutes."  
  
"This is injustice onna!"  
  
"No. It is justice. Begin!" 


	7. Eyes Opening

Angel: Your soooooo mean!  
  
Sage: Who?  
  
Angel: Dark Sheadow! *Sob*  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Angel: Dark threatened to take you two from me if I didn't write the next chapter.  
  
Duo: Bad Dark!  
  
Sage: She'd be doing us a favor. *grins*  
  
Angel: Meanie!  
  
Okay, here's another note. Can anyone tell me if there are any poetry places I can post my poems? I want to publish them and I want to know which ones I should add into the book. I have like forty, so I need some help. I'd love you forever if you knew! Ja ne minna-san.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quatra?" Hotaru had looked out the window. She'd caught sight of him running out the door and into the gardens. She'd hurried after him, not even taking time to put on shoes. "Quatra wait!" she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"No! I won't stop." Hotaru herd him call back. 'Why? Why does he not want to stop?' She chased after him, not giving in to his warnings of don't come closer. Hotaru finally found him at the end of the garden path. Quatra was curled into a tight ball. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was crying. "Leave me alone." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Quatra? What's the matter? You've never acted like this! I worried." Hotaru knelt down next to him. "Is it something I did?"  
  
"Go away. Go back to your Heero."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Rei practically grinned as she watched Wufei from the window. She couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" A voice said from behind her. It was Duo. "Heya."  
  
"Hi." She said. A sweat smile replaced the grin that had been there a moment before. "I'm just getting my revenge on Wufei." She said pointing to the window. Duo came over and leaned in front of her.  
  
He now stood only an inch from her. "Shit, that is hilarious." Duo laughed. Rei felt like reaching out and touching him. 'Wait! I don't even know the guy.'  
  
Duo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey babe, how bout you and me go paint Nataku and add a braid?"  
  
"Firstly…" She took his arm off of her. "The name isn't babe. And I'd love to help you play pranks on Wufei!"  
  
He grinned back. "Hey no problem." He cocked his head to the side. "But on one condition. You have to go out with me on a date."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Quatra stared up at her, his eyes red and puffy. "I feel so weak."  
  
"Your not weak."  
  
"I'm crying."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'm a man."  
  
"Quatra…" Hotaru sighed and hugged him. "It's alright for a guy to cry. I won't tell. I promise. But what did you mean about Heero?"  
  
Quatra looked at her violet eyes and laughed sourly. "Since I first saw you, I fell in love with you. But I guess I waited to long to say anything. So now you and Heero are together."  
  
"That's not true." Hotaru said. She felt her heart ache. "I like Heero, and offered him my friendship. But I love you." She said kissing him lightly. "I've loved you for along time." She blushed. "But I thought you thought of me only as a little sister."  
  
"Hotaru?" She looked at him in the eye. "You really love me?"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Millardo watched Serena as she giggled girlishly. She was just below him, as he stood watching her from the balcony. "She hasn't noticed you yet."  
  
"I know." He turned to see Heero standing in the doorway.  
  
"We must leave for the mission first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You feel for the girl?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
Millardo watched Heero leave. "To bad you can't feel for anyone. But maybe, Hotaru seems to be just the friend he needs. Just like a little sister. But he still needs someone to hold."  
  
**********************************************  
  
She grinned. "I am Night Stalker. And I will be the one to defeat the perfect soldier. I will get you Heero Yuy………" 


	8. Night Stalker: The Perfect Soldier's Par...

Angel: I told you all I'd add someone so here she is.  
  
Sage: who?  
  
Duo: Shut up and we'll find out.  
  
Yaten: That wasn't nice.  
  
Sage: Where'd you come from.  
  
Angel: Bishi!  
  
Duo: Probably her.  
  
Sage: Most defiantly. -_-'  
  
Angel: *sigh* Yes Shi no Tenshi it is who you want it to be so you don't have to glare at me like that. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Sage: Okay then.  
  
Yaten: Well anywase... Angel doesn't own any anime. So don't sue her, or us.  
  
Duo: Damn don't ya wish we didn't have to say that?  
  
Angel: Yep. Anywho, I'm trying to update all my fics, scary ne?  
  
All: Ja ne..  
  
  
  
  
  
A small laugh escaped her lips. Night Stalker slid down from the roof and onto the back porch. "Heero Yuy." She called and slid into the shadows. He'd heard her, she knew, but that was her plan.  
  
Heero heard someone call him, someone he didn't know. He ran towards the voice, but no one was there. The porch was empty..  
  
"Oh Yuy.." He spun, but not in time. Someone had him pinned and had dislodged his gun.  
  
"Kino."  
  
"Damn you baka." She growled.  
  
Heero sent a glare, but all he got was a grin. "Long time no see Yuy."  
  
"I thought it would be longer." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Mission."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Okay Perfect Boy, the doc sent me to help y-o-u." He grunted. "Well are you going to say anything?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
Stalker growled. "Idiot." Standing up, she wiped her hands on her pants. "So the doc told me you'd give me the mission info. Now spill."  
  
Heero stood, collecting his dignity. He hadn't expected her to come. Night Stalker was his partner when he was younger. Right before he'd been sent to Earth, Doctor J had given her a mission so he hadn't seen her for a while. He hadn't expected to either.  
  
"Yuy? Earth to Yuy." She was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Anyone in there?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Well at least I know you're alive." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Baka Kino."  
  
"My name is Night Stalker."  
  
"And mine's the Perfect Soldier. Baka your name is Lita Kino."  
  
"Don't say that so loud!" Lita rolled her eyes. "Hello what if enemies are here?"  
  
"Their not." Heero started inside. "Coming?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hotaru leaned down and kissed Quatra. He went totally still. When she pulled away all he could do was watch her. A small smile formed on his lips. "I love Taru."  
  
"I love you too Quatra." She smiled. On the outside she looked calm and happy, on the inside. she was exploding. She was on fire. Burning. He loved her. She was melting like wax to a flame.  
  
"Do you want to go out to dinner Friday?" Quatra blushed.  
  
Hotaru felt her cheeks heat as well, "Yes."  
  
He stood, pulling her up with him. "Let's go inside."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Quatra led her to the living room where he told her stay. He left her and went into the kitchen. Taking out two cups he poured lemonade into them, took out muffins, then put them on a tray.  
  
He went back to the living room and found her settled on the couch. Her eyes half open. "Hungry?" She looked up and grinned.  
  
"Very."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
(Sorry but I'm gonna change something, Wufei's gonna get an hour instead of five minutes to complete Rei's test. K? ^_^ I feel bad though, cause I'm gonna be mean to pore Wu-man. He's going to be so mad. But hey, I'm an author so it's within my power! Mwhahaha.."  
  
Wufei easily broke his bonds, "She is going to pay," he growled. Taking a tentive step he went on into the minefield. To bad, he stepped right on top of one. It exploded, but there was no pain. He blinked then looked down.  
  
"Damn her!" Wufei's white pants now had green paint all over them. He started to sprint the rest of the way.  
  
The mine's exploded all around him and by the time he'd gotten through he was covered from head to toe in pink, orange, red, green, yellow, blue, and purple paint. "Now to find that onna."  
  
Now all he had to do was find her. To bad he'd forgotten about the video camera that had such a beautiful shot of him covered in paint and with ribbons in tied neatly in his hair..  
  
He ran to the house and threw open the doors. He halls seemed to pass as he ran to find Rei. The still wet paint dripped leaving a rainbow trail behind him. He ran into the garage where the Gundams were kept.  
  
Wufei was not in a good mood and the fact that Duo was the first person he met wasn't at all good. Especially since Duo had a big paintbrush with pink paint on it, and Nataku was covered with it was like setting hell loose.  
  
Duo gave Wufei a grin and a wave then took off running, Wufei roared with anger and gave chase. He now had to hunt and hurt two people.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi giggled as she watched her brother with Hotaru. They were just too cute! "Don't ya just wish ya had a camera?" Rei smiled as she came to stand beside her friend.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Both girls sighed, "I wish I could find love like that."  
  
"Hai. But look at Duo, he's practically drooling over you."  
  
"Hahaha. And what's with you and Millardo?"  
  
Usagi blushed. "Nothing."  
  
"Sure.." 


	9. Socializing, Chasing, and Mission Knowin...

Chapter 8: Socializing, Chasing, and Mission Knowing.  
  
  
  
Duo squealed for help as he ran past Rei and Usagi. Both girls stared after him a moment then looked at each other. "Uh Oh." Usagi murmured.  
  
"Run." Dust sprayed up behind them as they took off running after Duo. Wufei burst into the room where they once stood, sparks flying from his eyes and a vein popping out on his temple. Paint was dripping from every part of his body, and ribbons were hanging loosely from his hair.  
  
"Prey." He growled as he watched the three people run, "The hunt begins now."  
  
Hotaru and Quatra sat in the living room enjoying the tea Quatra had just poured for them; Lita and Heero had just walked through the door. Three blurs sped by followed by a.. Wufei.  
  
"Um. should I ask?" Lita glanced at Heero.  
  
"Probably not." Quatra sipped at the tea. "It's quite normal."  
  
"Hai. I've figured that out." Hotaru said in agreement. She glanced up at Lita, "Hello. I'm Hotaru Maxwell."  
  
"Lita Kino, his partner." She gave the ebony haired girl a smile. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same. Join us?"  
  
"Sure." Lita took a seat next to Hotaru and took the tea that Taru had poured for her. "Thanks."  
  
"Why are you acting strange?" Heero asked looking at Lita who was grinning.  
  
"Because there are nice people here who you're living with so I might as well socialize. Unlike some people I know."  
  
Hotaru chuckled, "He-chan isn't that bad." Hotaru commented.  
  
"...." Lita blinked, "Are you his girlfriend or something Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru sweat dropped, "No. I'm his," She pointed to Quatra, "girlfriend. I'm his," She pointed the braided blur that flew by once again, "sister. And his," She pointed to Heero, "friend."  
  
"Is that all?" Lita said falling out of her chair.  
  
"Well. There's Usagi and Rei. I grew up with them."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Heero sighed and plopped onto the chair next to Lita's. "So Heero, she's your partner?"  
  
"Ex partner." Lita corrected, "Before he was sent to Earth. So I take it you're one of the pilots?" Quatra nodded, "And you know?" Hotaru nodded, "Figures. So do you know anything about fighting?"  
  
"Uh. not really." Hotaru said. "Should I?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why would Taru need to know how to fight, Ms. Lita?" Quatra asked, his hand seeking out and finding Hotaru's. She squeezed his and sent him a small smile.  
  
"Our mission. Heero hasn't informed me of all the details, but I'm sure you don't want to leave Hotaru alone here where she has no protection. And those other two girls. Rei and Usagi right?"  
  
"Hai." Heero said. "And I agree. They should have some training."  
  
"Who's going to train us? And what sort of mission do you have?" Hotaru asked. "Or is it secret?"  
  
"It's no secret Taru-chan." Quatra said.  
  
"There's a new organization that's trying to destroy peace Relena has worked so hard to create. Our job is to infiltrate one of the bases and download as much information as possible. It's going to be tough since we know none of their weakness. yet." Heero said.  
  
"That's the most I've heard you talk." Hotaru said with a smile. "I'm not sure how we'll be able to help though."  
  
"I can think of a few ways." Lita smirked, "And they involve looking and acting like the woman you are." She winked at Hotaru and grinned at the two boys. "Here's the plan.." 


End file.
